Early morning hair musings
by JenEvan
Summary: Just a short musing regarding the hair and hairstyles of three characters:Rey,Heine and Yzak from GSD.Please review.Second attempt.And thx for the reviews regarding my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Before dawn...

**Summary**: Just a short musing regarding the hair/hairstyles of three characters-Rey, Heine n Yzak fromGSD.Ever wonder why Rey's beautiful blonde locks are always tangle-free and...beautiful?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own GundamSEED Destiny or any of its characters. I only own a measley John. And i derived John's name from a fictional chinese literatureoiece. No offence and dont sue me please!

Time: C.E 73 somewhere in August (?) 05:00 (5 am morning)

In the Academy

It was still very early, but Shinn was very excited. Today is the graduation ceremony for his batch of cadets, and he was one of those elites, along with his best friend cum roommate, Rey and another close friend, Lunamaria. Tossing n turning around in his bed, he suddenly noticed that his roommate was not in bed.

"Where can he be now?"

The sound of running water in the bathroom confirmed where Rey had 'vanished' to, but what was he doing in the bathroom at 5.00 in the morning?

"Rey" Shinn knocked on the door. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. Just taking a shower."

"But isn't that a lil' bit too early?" Shinn's eyes widened in surprise. "I thought the graduation assembly only started at 7:00 am. And it's only 5:00 am in the morning!"

There was no answer. Curiosity was creeping all over him. Suddenly, a gleeful smile appeared on Shinn's face.

"Rey, I NEED to use the bathroom NOW! My bladder's gonna explode if I don't use it NOW!"

Sure enough. There was no more water running on, plus a short reply: "A moment please."

When Rey finally came out of the bathroom, Shinn found himself staring at his roommate. Not that it was anything out of the world, but it was probably not on his mind either.

"Uh.., Rey, what's that with your hair?"

"Oh.., it's hot oil treatment…for my hair, so that it will look better for tomorrow's graduation...needs some time, u know…" A blushing Rey in a bath robe begin trailing off his unfinished sentence while adjusting the towel that wrapped his hair firmly.

Something you wouldn't expect from your male workaholic top-scorer roommate now, would you?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Before dawn...

**Summary:** Just a short musing regarding the hair/hairstyles of three characters-Rey, Heine n Yzak fromGSD.Hmm...how does Heine always keep his fringe in the right place?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own GundamSEED Destiny or any of its characters. I only own a measley John.And I derived John's name from a fictional chinese literature piece.No offence and don't sue me please!

At the soldier's quarters (5 a.m)

Cheuk Yi-hang, or, better known as John, had woke up from his sleep again.

"Oh no, not again!" He let out a moan.

Apparently, the poor guy was allergy to shellfish but had accidentally consumed some while having 'tomyam' steamboat with his friends. The consequence, stomach discomforts that sent him to the bathroom at least twice during the whole night. And now he had to go again…before dawn. Half awake (and lack of sleep), he tried to feel his way to the bathroom in the dark, just as he did during the first two attempts, hoping that his roommate wasn't using it now. However, to his horror, the bathroom was occupied this time!

"Hey! Open the door fast! I'm going to shit in my pants if I don't get to the toilet NOW!"

The bathroom door slid open, and a head of ginger hair without a face greeted him at the door step.

"GWAI(ghost) AR!"

John tumbled a few steps back, shouting hysterically while waving a Taoism demonbane amulet he took out from his pocket in front of the faceless 'ghost'.

"Relax, John. It's only me."

Delicate fingers pried away the few locks of hair in front as a pair of jadeite-green eyes peered from underneath.

"AIYO WESTENFLUSS! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA ME, IDIOT!"

"Hey, who's an idiot— "

John just went straight into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"…sigh…I'm just styling my fringe back into place…"

Heine plopped down on his bed, with a comb in his hand, and styling gel in the other. His damp hair fell against his head and his long fringe had completely covered up his face. Every time he tried to flip his fringe up, it always ended up falling into his face again.

"It really IS time consuming to straighten these up…"

"That's why I give you this piece of advice!" An irritated John shouted from the bathroom. "GO TO THE SALON AND SNIP OFF THAT RIDICULOUS FRINGE OF YOURS SO THAT YOU WONT NEED TO WORRY 'BOUT IT AND I WONT HAVE A HEART ATTACK BECAUSE OF IT!"

"…….."

What to do when your room mate just hate your hair so much…

note:Yzak's chapter is coming up soon...


	3. Chapter 3

_Finally, I'm back! Sorry for such a long absence (Hope my story-writing skills r still intact OO, if not, pls tell me...). Thanks to huamulan03 for reviewing. Juz as I promised, the chapter on Yzak's hair is here. Enjoy,k? (And thanks to those who have waited patiently for the stories, arigatou for all your support.)_

_Disclaimer: Once again,I DO NOT OWN any of the characters or whatsoever.They belonged to their respective companies etc._

The growling of an empty stomach seemed to break the silence in the cafeteria at 6:30 am, or so she thought. Her half-finish cup of _latte_ was already cold and unappetizing. Ever since 5:45am, Shiho had been waiting at the table, as promised when the three of them decided to have breakfast together today.

"What's taking them so long!"

No longer able to contain her frustration and hunger, Shiho stomped up to the captain's cabin and banged at the door furiously.It was Dearka who greeted her at the door.

"Yo, Shiho-_san_! What a nice—"

"I thought you guys said breakfast at six!"

"Wowow, chill down, _neesan_." Dearka took a step backwards. "It's not my fault that we end up late. You should ask _him_. He's been in there for nearly two hours" He gestured at the shut-tight bathroom in the captain's cabin with a little disbelieve.

"Yzak! What the hell are you doing in there! Answer me!" Shiho pounded the bathroom door, but there was no response.

"Yzak…It's not nice to keep yer ol' pals waiting with empty stomachs…" Dearka called out to the person in the bathroom. Still, there was no answer. All was silence.

Both Shiho and Dearka looked at each other, puzzled.

"Could it be…" All of a sudden, their faces turned pale with panic. Without a moment to lose, they tried to barge their way into the bathroom. And they succeed. However, just at that instance, the entire crew aboard Voltaire swore that they heard a very loud shriek that pierced through every compartment of the Nazca-class ship.

"KISAMA! What do you think you are doing!"

Yzak was trying his best to cover himself up with whatever material he could grab instantly, his face red with anger and embarrassment. It did not help when he saw Dearka trying to suppress his laughter, and Shiho raised an amused eyebrow.

"This is NOT funny!" Yzak fumed.

"Please don't blame us, _Princess Jule_, your 'subjects' are just worried that you may have fainted in the bathroom or fell down into the toilet bowl."

"Shut UP!"

Dearka just couldn't help teasing Yzak, upon seeing his face blushed with hues of red and pink. Yzak, his dignity insulted beyond recovery, was aiming a bar of soap at his companion's loud mouth when Shiho shoved passed him, went straight into his bathroom.

"Hey, what are you—!"

"You are actually trimming your hair ALL BY YOURSELF?" She picked up a tuff of silky silver hair from the pile on the bathroom floor, slightly amazed by her discovery. By now, both she and Dearka realized that Yzak's hair was uneven— hair on the left was longer than hair on the right, including his fringe. And his expensive hair-care products (plus skin-care products) filled up nearly half of his bathroom space.

"Yah, I trim my own hair and do oil treatment myself! So what!" Yzak snapped back, as if it was nothing unusual.

"My dear commander, have you ever heard of hair salons?" Dearka mocked.

"And let my hair suffer under dirty combs and scissors in some unsanitary public facility that uses cheap shampoo and conditioner…NEVER!"

Both of them stared at Yzak in disbelief. In all the years of their lives, this is the first time they'd ever heard of a person who _totally_ _hates _all hair salons in general.

"So, that's why your hair is always shiny and silky but your hairstyle remains the same all these years…" Dearka was indeed surprised.

"Do I have to explain it all! I'm not a professional hairstylist, duh!"

"But you should at least have the courtesy to do so during other times." Shiho folded her arms in front.

"I'll tend my hair whenever I like and if you people want me to be faster, you should get out of my room NOW!"

Yzak shut them both out of his room, for good.

"So, are we still waiting for him?"

They looked at the shut-tight door, exchanged glances and sighed.


End file.
